Nightly Conversation
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When Zane was first made he had a girlfriend, one night when they were out she was killed protecting Zane, 80 years of gone by and Zane is miserable with out her, he longs to see her, he has hid the truth from the others but when they found out all they wanted to do was help, and get her back.
1. Prologue

Zane bounced backward blocking a blow. A girl hit the man,  
"Cynder! Don't do this! I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Zane shouted.  
"I could never forgive myself if I let you get hurt! Besides, I can protect myself!" Cynder shouted, dodging a blow, she kneed the other man in the stomach.  
"Pathetic, you two really don't know us? Do you? I'm Joe and that is Jeff." Said Joe. Cynder dodged another blow, she smiled at Zane. Cynder all of the sudden ran in front of Zane, she cried out in pain.  
"CYNDER!" Zane yelled. Cynder fell to the ground, she was smiling. Zane sat down and grabbed her hand.  
"Why?! I can be repaired…you can't…" Zane said.  
"Because, I could never forgive myself, if you got hurt." Cynder said, she continued "Now, forget me, and kick these guys' butts." Zane chuckled a little.  
"I can never forget you." Zane whispered, he cried softly. Cynder's smiled faded, as her body became lifeless.  
Later that week,  
"Father, what are stars?" Zane asked.  
"Stars are the one who we have loved, who have been lost." Dr. Julien said, looking at his sons sorrow filled eyes, he continued "Why do you ask? What happened to Cynder?"  
"She…left our world, to join another." Zane cried.  
"Oh…I am sorry…but I did entrust you in her hands, though…never mind." Dr. Julien said.  
"Father…I miss her…" Zane said softly.  
"Come in when you are ready." Dr. Julien said softly. Dr. Julien got up and walked back inside. Zane stared up at the star,  
"I'm sorry…I am so sorry Cynder! I should have protected you! I miss you…" Zane said, his tears dropped onto the snow covered ground.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Hearted

"Hey Zane, did you ever have a girl friend?" Jay asked. Zane looked away, he couldn't tell them, not now; it was too soon…he had just remembered…Cynder, the girl who loved him enough to die for him. Zane got up and left the room.  
"What did I do? Was it something I said?" Jay asked. Zane looked up into the starry night sky.  
"I am sorry, that I couldn't have protected you…You protected me, when I could be repaired…but you…you couldn't have!" Zane cried.  
"Zane, are you okay?" Nya asked as she walked out with Jay following.  
"I'm so sorry if I offended you." Jay said.  
"You did not offend me…it is simply a memory…that bothers…me…"Zane said, sadly. 'I wonder what happened to her…' Nya thought.  
"What happened in the memory?" Jay asked.  
"That…is personal…but it is nothing important." Zane said, he wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
"Oh…" Jay said, in a low tone. Zane got up,  
"I'm sorry, I need my space." Zane said, he walked away. Jay sighed, he felt guilty for what he had asked.  
Later that week,  
It was a bright star filled night, all though Lord Garmadon was on board, Zane didn't feel bothered.  
"Hello." Lord Garmadon greeted. Zane had been trying to fall asleep when he remembered he had to talk to the stars.  
"Why are you still awake?" Garmadon asked. Zane turned to him,  
"It is a personal matter, please leave me alone…" Zane said.  
"Who was the girl? The one who died?" The dark lord asked. Zane suddenly became very pale.  
"Cynder Shade…she was a nice girl…I still love her…Why do you care?" Zane asked.  
"I may be your enemy, but I do believe in love…and it hurts to lose someone you love…I know a riddle that allows you to speak to whoever died but only for a short amount of time." Garmadon said.  
"Please…teach me it." Zane cried. Lord Garmadon smiled,  
"I will…under one circumstance; I would like to meet the girl." Garmadon said.  
"Please tell me you aren't going to try to kill her!" Zane cried. Lord Garmadon laughed,  
"How could I kill a ghost? Why would you even suggest that? I thought you were the logical one!" Lord Garmadon said.  
"I am not logical…when I think about Shade…I miss her too much to be able to be logical." Zane sighed.  
"How long has she been dead?" Garmadon asked.  
"80 years…I'm older than I look…" Zane trailed off.  
"Oh…er…Okay, I have no idea of what to say to that…" Lord Garmadon mumbled.  
"I mean…I am a nindroid…I…need to talk to the stars…" Zane mumbled, he continued "Please leave me alone…teach me the riddle tomorrow…" With that, Lord Garmadon left Zane alone, probably for the night. Zane walked outside and stared at the stars.  
"…For once…I don't know what to say…but one thing I do know…is I miss you…I wish you hadn't have taken…I don't know what the man used to kill you…but that was 80 years ago…" Zane whispered. One of the stars twinkled brightly, as if it could hear him. Zane saw this, and almost toppled over.  
"That's illogical!" Zane cried, he bolted back inside, back into the ninja's bed room and with that he went to bed.  
"That silly nindroid…" Mumbled Garmadon, he continued "Stars are always watching us. The stars in the sky, are the watchers of you and I. I look to the stars, though I have no physical scars. I need to talk to the one he has lost, she has watched for 80 year and at last. I look to the stars to allow us to speak, things are not looking bleak." The stars glowed brightly, as a starry figure appeared.  
"You called?" Said the starry figure, which was obviously a girl.  
"Yes, I am Lord Garmadon, are you Cynder?" Asked Garmadon.  
"I am, why? Where is the star speaker?" Cynder asked.  
"Star speaker? Do you mean Zane?" Garmadon looked flustered.  
"The one in white…Zane wore something different, then the star speaker." Cynder said. Lord Garmadon face palmed,  
"The ninja of ice, or the star speaker, is Zane!" Hissed Garmadon.  
"The star speaker is Zane?!" Exclaimed Cynder.  
"Not so loud! Now I called you here for a reason…you only have a couple more minutes, do me a favor, and go say hi to Zane." Lord Garmadon said.  
"Okay…Where is he?" Cynder asked.  
"In the ninja's room, shouldn't you know this?" Asked the dark lord.  
"I should…but I don't…" Cynder said, she walked away and into the ninja's room.  
"Cynder?" Zane asked, shielding his eyes, the bright light must have woken him up.  
"Hello Zane." Cynder said. Before Zane could say anything, the other three woke up,  
"WHAT THE!? KILL IT!" Kai shouted. Cynder disappeared. Zane flopped back, in frustration,  
"Why did you do that?!" Zane asked, bitterly.  
"I thought it was evil…" Kai mumbled. Zane turned away, not replying.  
"I think we offended him…" Jay said.  
The next morning,  
'I wonder why Zane isn't talking to us…he's talking with Garmadon…this is suspicious…I think I'm going to keep an eye on Zane.' Kai thought, out of worry. Kai walked over to the nindroid and the dark lord,  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.  
"Nothing that you need to know of." Garmadon said.  
"What?! Why are you two being so secretive!? Did we offend you last night or something, Zane!?" Kai hissed. Zane didn't reply, there was sorrow hidden in his eyes.  
"ANSWER ME!" Hissed the ninja of fire. Zane turned and walked away. 'I miss her too much…and thanks to you…her time was cut short…' Zane thought, bitterly.  
"You didn't offend him, you cut his time short." Said Garmadon.  
"What?! What does that mean!?" Hissed Kai.  
"You'll never know." Garmadon said, and with that he walked away in a different direction.  
"WHAT IS UP WITH THOSE TWO?!" Shouted the angered Kai. Zane looked up at the clouds,  
"I hope that the clouds don't block the stars…" He mumbled.  
"What do you mean, Zane?" Jay asked. Zane turned around,  
"Nothing…"  
"Come on don't lie!"  
"It's personal!"  
"But I'm one of your best friends! You can tell me anything!"  
"Not this…not yet…"  
"What? Why?!" Zane turned away,  
"I just can't, Jay…don't pressure me, I won't tell you…" Zane said, he walked away.


	3. Chapter 2: Stormy Star Light

"Sensei! Something is wrong with Zane! He won't tell us anything! And he keeps talking with Garmadon!" Jay said to the Sensei.  
"Something are best left alone, Jay." Sensei Wu said.  
"But Sensei!" Jay whined.  
"Butts are for sitting." Sensei said.  
"Sensei! He is talking with Garmadon! Isn't that the least bit suspicious!?" Jay shouted.  
"That is a little suspicious but still, Zane knows what he is doing." The Sensei said. 'He is such a troll.' Cynder thought as she watched over everyone on the bounty.  
"How about you bring Zane in here?" Sensei Wu suggested.  
"Okay…" Jay mumbled and he walked out to go get Zane. 'I wonder why Kai thought I was evil.' Cynder thought, rolling on her back.  
"Hey Zane! Sensei wants to talk to you!" Jay shouted. Zane turned and walked inside and into the bridge.  
"Hello Sensei." Zane said.  
"Hello Zane, Jay tells me, that you are hiding something and that you have been talking to Garmadon." Sensei Wu said.  
"I have…But everyone hides something, and you told us to be friendly to Lord Garmadon, so I am." Zane said. 'Zane's still as clever as I remember him being!' Cynder thought happily.  
"Zane, what are you hiding?" Sensei Wu asked, calmly.  
"It is personal, Sensei…do not force me to tell you…" Zane said, woefully.  
"Zane, if it causes you to be woeful then tell me, what is it that you hide?" The Sensei said.  
"I…I…I wish not to tell!" Zane said, he continued "Please don't make me! It hurts to think about it!"  
"You may leave now." Sensei said. Zane turned and ran out.  
"I've never seen Zane act like this!" Exclaimed Jay.  
"Nor have I…" Sensei said. 'I am suspicious but I trust Zane has the best interest at heart.' The Sensei thought.  
"Lord Garmadon, you told me, that you'd teach me the riddle…so please teach me." Zane said, not realizing that Kai was watching.  
"Alright, the riddle goes like this, but you have to say it exactly the way I do, but when the stars are out. The stars in the sky, are the watchers of you and I. I look to the stars, though I have no physical scars. I need to talk to the one I have lost, she has watched for 80 year and at last. I look to the stars to allow us to speak, though things are not looking bleak." Garmadon said.  
"Thank you Lord Garmadon!" Exclaimed Zane.  
"Remember you only have a half an hour to talk with her." Lord Garmadon said.  
"I will!" Zane said. Kai narrowed his eyes,  
"Why is Lord Garmadon helping Zane? And who is her?" Kai whispered, to himself.  
Later that night,  
Zane sat under the starry night, he gulped. Kai watched, worried.  
"The stars in the sky, are the watchers of you and I. I look to the stars, though I have no physical scars. I need to talk to the one I have lost, she has watched for 80 year and at last. I look to the stars to allow us to speak, though things are not looking bleak." Zane said. An unusual scent of perfume filled the air, and a starry figure, the same from last night, appeared.  
"Hello, my dear." Cynder said.  
"C…Cynder!" Zane stammered. Cynder's starry outlined eye, were bright.  
"What is wrong? You are not as happy as I would have expected you to be." Cynder said.  
"I just feel surprised that, that worked…I…I don't know…I want to know, why did you take the-" Zane started. But he was interrupted by Cynder,

"It was a bullet; I took the bullet because I was entrusted with you. I refuse to let you get hurt. I want you to know, I will always be with you, Star speaker." Cynder said.  
"Star speaker? What?" Zane said.  
"It is a nick name, you were given, for the time being, I am ashamed, but I did not recognize you in this…ninja gi." Cynder said.  
"Oh…I must admit, I don't even recognize myself any more…I am not the nindroid, my father made…I far from that." Zane said, woefully.  
"I must agree with you there…" Cynder said, she gently grabbed Zane's hand, and continued "Did you not know that for as long as I am in my star figure state, it is almost like I am alive?"

"I did not know that…It's been 80 years…I've missed you, Shady." Zane said, as he hugged Cynder.  
"I know, I've watched the Star speaker for 80 years. I'll always be watching!" Cynder said, she began to fade.  
"It has been a half an hour, already? I'll see you soon Cynder." Zane said. With that Cynder's starry figure dissipated.  
"Oh wow!" Kai exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.  
"Kai?!" Zane said, as he turned around.  
"Opps, I said that a little too loud, didn't I?" Kai asked.  
"Yes, you did…I am guessing you saw all of that…" Zane mumbled.  
"Yep, who is this Cynder? And what was she talking about?" Kai asked.  
"You have each asked me if I ever had a girlfriend, but till now, I haven't remembered her or why I always went out at night and spoke with the stars. Cynder was my first girlfriend…in the first fight I ever got into, she took the bullet…for me…" Zane said, he began to tear up.  
"Why? She does know that…" Kai trailed off, seeing the sorrow in his friend's eyes.  
"I am going inside." Zane said, woefully. Zane walked inside, leaving Kai standing in the rain alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Depression

"Sensei! I swear, I saw a starry outlined girl!" Kai shouted.  
"Kai, do not make false accusations! It was probably just a dream!" The Sensei said. 'Kai is going to get himself in trouble!' Cynder thought.  
"Sensei Wu, I promise, I'm not lying!" Kai said.  
"Kai, it was probably just a dream, I will talk with Zane about this later." Sensei Wu said, calmly.  
"Fine." Kai grumbled. He knew what he saw last night was no lie. Kai left the room just as Garmadon entered.  
"Brother, why do you deny that what Kai saw was true? You, yourself have used the riddle." Lord Garmadon said.  
"The others do not need to know of the riddle, not yet, they are not ready." Sensei said. Garmadon nodded,  
"I am right with you there." Garmadon said, and with that he left the room. The Sensei got up, and walked onto the deck.  
"I remember that some people can call upon the star watchers, darn the day." Sensei Wu whispered.  
"Sensei, what are you doing?" Jay asked.  
"Nothing, I am simply looking to the cloud." The Sensei said, before Jay could say anything, he walked in to his room.  
"I call upon the star watchers for I need guidance, I do not have a substance. I look to the clouds, everything is cover in shrouds. Though I am not under a starry night sky, and I need time and it not to nigh. I call upon the star watch Cynder, there is no hinder." The Sensei said. A starry outlined figure appeared.  
"Hello, you called?" Cynder said, tilting her head.  
"Yes, we have quite some time, so do answer this, what is wrong with the ninja of ice?" Asked Sensei Wu.  
"Ninja of ice? Oh you mean the Star speaker! Zane just wants more time to talk with me…but he can't! It pains me to see him like this!" Cynder cried.  
"Do not be too loud Ms. Shade. Star speaker? What is with the tittle?" Sensei said.  
"He speaks with the stars! Also I didn't recognize him in his gi…" Cynder said, ashamed.  
"Let's see how you look." Sensei said, he continued "For her time being, for his wellbeing. Show how she really looks, sure he likes books. Shine and show the starry figures true look, go sit by a brook. Restore her to her former beauty for her time being, so he isn't fleeing." Cynder was surrounded by a golden glow, her body was restored, and she looked human once more.  
"I'm not dead?!" Cynder asked.  
"For your time here, you will look and be human." Sensei Wu said, he continued "But this is all under one condition, go hang out with Zane." Cynder smiled and bolted out, she found Zane and she was panting.  
"Cynder?!" Zane exclaimed.  
"Hi-ya!" Cynder shouted.  
"You're Cynder? So brother used the riddles…" Lord Garmadon mumbled.  
"Who are you?" Kai asked.  
"My names Cynder!" Cynder said, she got a little too close to Kai. Kai punched her in the nose,  
"OW!" Cynder cried.  
"What was that for?" Zane asked, a little frustrated.  
"Wait you know her?" Said Kai, confused.  
"Yes! This is Cynder Shade! She died years ago! Speaking of that, how are you alive?" Zane ask, turning to Cynder, who had her hands over her noise.  
"Your Sensei! He used these weird riddles! Kai, I don't think you know how strong your punches are…because my noise is bleeding…" Cynder mumbled.  
"Weird riddle? So you're the starry figure Zane was talking to!" Kai exclaimed, he realized something "Sensei Wu is a liar!"  
"Sometimes things are best hidden for they might cause disasters!" Cynder said. 'She is still as beautiful and smart as I remember.' Zane thought, starring at Cynder.  
"Can someone help me? I am not used to feeling pain, any more…" Cynder said, moving her hands from her bleeding noise.  
"My apologies, I'll go get something for it." Zane said, he turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait, I'm the one who punched her, I'll go get it. You stay here, with Cynder." Kai said, he walked away. Zane walked over to Cynder, and sat down beside her.  
"You are as I remember you being." Zane said.  
"As are you." Cynder said, she turned to look at him.  
"I…I missed you, so much!" Zane cried.  
"I've missed you too! But I…how long do I even have?" Cynder asked.  
"I do not know, but I would like to spend all the time we have, with you." Zane said, smiling softly. Cynder moved closer to Zane,  
"Who's the chick?" Cole asked, walking up. Zane blinked and protectively got up.  
"This is Cynder, my old girl friend…she took a bullet for me…she died 80 years ago and thanks to-" Zane started, he was suddenly awoke by the alarm clock.  
"That was all a dream?!" Zane exclaimed.  
"What was?" Jay asked, getting out of bed. Zane sighed, woefully,  
"Nothing…" Zane mumbled, getting up, he seemed more depressed than usual.  
"Well I guess that makes sense that it was all a dream…since it was in third person for a little bit." Zane mumbled, splashing is face with some cold water.  
"Zane, what's wrong? You seem more depressed than normal." Cole said.  
"It's…a personal matter…" Zane mumbled. 'I'm sorry…so sorry…that I'm not with you…' Cynder thought, on the verge of tears.  
"If it's making you sad, I want to help, so what happened?" Cole asked.  
"I said it was a personal matter!" Zane hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Okay…okay!" Cole said, putting his hands in the air. After getting dressed the boys went to breakfast. Zane wasn't talking, or eating.  
"Zane? Are you okay?" Nya asked. Zane looked up at her,  
"No…But I do not want to talk about it…" He mumbled, on the verge of tears. Zane got up, and walked out, he turned on the radio, and the song playing was "Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee" Zane begun to sing along. Cynder heard him singing the male part, so she began to sing the female part. The others could hear Zane, but only certain people could hear Cynder, meaning Garmadon, Sensei and Zane.  
"I wonder why Zane's singing along…" Cole wondered aloud.  
"You and me both." Jay agreed.  
"I wish we could help him." Nya said.  
"Maybe he's lonely." Cole suggested.  
"Ya! We should find him a girlfriend!" Jay yelled.  
"He already has a girlfriend!" Kai interrupted. Everyone looked at Kai,  
"No he doesn't…" Jay mumbled.  
"Okay, he had a girlfriend…she died, she took a bullet for him…but that was 80 years ago…but Zane misses her." Kai mumbled.  
"Oh…" Jay mumbled.  
"That terrible!" Nya exclaimed.  
"The riddle I taught him…it only works once. Whoever uses the riddle can only use it once; the next time he tries…it won't work." Garmadon said, looking away. 'He actually feels bad for Zane…' Cynder thought, crying. Zane looked up at the clouds, crying softly.  
"I wish I was with you…I miss you…I wish you hadn't had taken the bullet…I miss you! I need you! Please…someone…bring her back…I need you…" Zane cried.  
'Oh please no…I took the bullet because I couldn't bear to see you in pain! I miss you too...and I need you…but no one can bring me back…No matter what…I am dead…and I…I can't bear to see you in this much pain…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I am making you feel this way! Please just keep yourself together… I love you…and I miss you…' Cynder wept, but no one could hear her.  
"Zane? Kai told us; why you're sad…we want to help." Jay said. Zane looked up at Jay,  
"I do not see how you can…she's gone…she's only in my memories and dreams now…" Zane cried, placing his sleeve against his eyes.  
"She's not gone, didn't your father ever tell you, that stars are the people we love, who we've lost?" Jay asked.  
"You aren…aren't making me feel better…but yes…he told me the same thing…" Zane mumbled.  
Up in the Sky, with anyone who is dead,  
"Cynder? Are you crying?" Asked a young boy.  
"Yes…why do you care?" Cynder asked, woefully.  
"You always seem so depressed! You must miss him…I want to help you." The young boy said.  
"Okay…" Cynder mumbled.  
"Oh by the way, I'm Collins, I was killed by Pythor." Collins said, moving his hand out.  
"Well hello Collins." Cynder said, shaking his hand.  
"Come on, we shall go to the ruler of this land, to see if we can bring you back." Collins said, smiling.


End file.
